


Did I win?!

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: On this year’s gift exchange, Hinata is sure he’ll finally give the best present out of the two.





	Did I win?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the Haikyuuwriters Secret Santa for @slutforklance on tumblr!

It had started as a simple gift exchange on Christmas years back, when Hinata gave Kageyama a water bottle to keep drinks cold, receiving in exchange a pair of really good volleyball shoes. Hinata’s face when he opened the present and saw the shoes was all Kageyama needed to tell him he had ‘won’. This, Hinata couldn’t accept it, so ever since a competition of who could get the best reaction out of the other had started. 

Sadly, for almost 7 years, somehow, Kageyama would always get the  _ best  _ gift ever, and it wasn’t because Hinata’s gifts were dull or cliche, but because he always managed to surprise him and make him speechless,  Hinata’s ey es widening and face flushing pink.

That’s over  _ this  _ year though. Hinata knows he will win. It’s even possible that Kageyama will open his eyes so big they’ll pop out of their sockets after seeing his gift, but if not… 

Hinata shakes his head. This is not the time to think nonsense. They have been together long enough, it’s time for the next step... probably.

Lifting a box almost the size of his torso out of the trunk of their car, he huffs and scolds himself. He doesn’t have time to worry about it now. 

Shutting the door, he locks it and runs back to the apartment. It’s really cold outside and in the heat of the moment he told Kageyama to wait while he went for his gift. It only took him a few minutes, but as he makes his way through the hallway of their home he shivers, glad they have the kotatsu this year.

Once he’s in the main room, he notices Kageyama already has his present out, and it couldn’t be more obvious if he tried. Hinata grins. He’s already got this.

“I’m back!” He singsongs, setting his gift on the floor next to Kageyama before sliding under the kotatsu, rubbing his legs. 

“What the heck is that?” Kageyama asks, eyeing the box suspiciously. “I hope it’s a microwave, ‘cause we need one.”

The box is definitely bigger than a microwave, but Hinata saves his comeback and instead stinks his tongue out. 

“Not telling you, but,”  he pauses for dramatic effect, “you’ll be flabbergasted!” He beams, extending his hands to the sides, excited.

“You don’t even know what that means.” Kageyama frowns slightly, tugging the bow of the ball shaped gift.

“Of course I do. It means you’ll be super duper happy when you see your gift.” 

“Maybe.”

Hinata shows his fist to Kageyama, and they silently count to three. Kageyama wins, covering Hinata’s fist with his hand. 

“Boo,” Hinata mutters, puffing his cheeks. Kageyama also always wins rock, paper, scissors. 

Kageyama moves the ball toward Hinata, and he promptly rips the gift wrapping off, revealing what  seems to be a brand new volleyball. Hinata smiles cheekily, rolling the ball in his hands.

“Wow Kageyama-kun, you ran out of ideas, eh?” 

It’s not that he doesn’t like it. He really needed another one after the old ball they used started to shred. But he’ll use any chance he gets to tease Kageyama for finally not being the best in this. 

He expects Kageyama to look disappointed to some degree, but to his surprise Kageyama is smirking. “Look at it closely.”

Raising an eyebrow, Hinata’s eyes dart to the ball, searching for whatever thing Kageyama wants him to see. Then he realizes that one of the brand marks isn’t really a mark but something scribbled over the leather. 

_ ‘Hinata, continue climbing to the top! I’m cheering for you. From one little giant to another.’ _

Hinata rereads the words over and over to make sure he’s not mistaken. He practically stops breathing as he looks up, questions swirling in his head and forming a giant buzz of words.

“How- you... he…?” Hinata breaths out, making no sense even to himself, so he just gestures at his present. “Eeh?!”

Delighted, Kageyama rests his chin on his hand. “Someone I know mentioned knowing him.”

Hinata stares at him, waiting for something else, but he stays quiet, looking back with that stupid smile he makes when he knows that not telling Hinata everything will make him impatient and clingy. 

“You!” Hinata shouts, crawling under the kotatsu. “Met him!?” He pops up beside Kageyama and takes his cheeks in his hands, moving his face closer to his own. “And didn’t tell me!?” 

“Not exactly,” Kageyama says under the pressure of Hinata’s hands. “I asked this person if they could ask him to sign the ball, so they did everything. I didn’t… want to see him… without you.” 

Hinata stares intensely, brows furrowed in thought. 

“You’re so dumb,” he says. Then, leans closer and softly kisses Kageyama’s lips, staying there for a couple of seconds. “Thank you.” He gives him a last kiss on the cheek and smiles.

Hinata lets his hands fall, then stretches to grab the ball and look at it one last time. It’s signed with the Little Giant’s real name, which makes the gift even more valuable to him. Hinata knows he should put it somewhere he can show it off, but there isn’t enough space, and that would mean they can’t use it to practice. He lets his head rest on Kageyama’s shoulder, thinking.

But as Kageyama runs a hand through his hair, he remembers he still hasn’t given his gift. Jolting away from his touch, Hinata leaves the ball in his lap and brings the present closer to them.

“Now’s your turn! You’ll be-”

“Flaggesbasted, yeah.” Kageyama rolls his eyes, and starts ripping the paper.

“It’s flabbergasted but nice try!” 

Hinata practically shivers with excitement as Kageyama pulls off the tape, takes off the lid, and removes the bubble wrapping to find…  another wrapped box. 

Kageyema’s face falls and he eyes Hinata with a sour look, probably trying his best to remain calm. Hinata presses his lips, trying to contain his laughter. 

Without a word, he takes the new box out and leaves the opened one at the side, not amused by the joke. The process repeats again, but when Kageyama removes the newspapers inside, his frown deepens at the sight of  _ another  _ gift.

“What the hell, Hinata?” 

“Go on, don’t give up,” Hinata giggles, hiding his smile behind the volleyball.

Kageyama stares him with a look that years back would mean he should start running. Now though, Hinata knows Kageyama wouldn’t do anything bad, he only needs to keep his face as straight as possible. 

After a couple of seconds Kageyama goes on. 

The torture is far from over though, and Hinata finds himself smiling harder with every new wrapped box he finds. Kageyama doesn’t find it as funny, his frown becoming scarier as the boxes pile at his side.

After the tenth box Kageyama growls, “If this doesn’t have a gift you’re going to sleep on the couch for a week.”

“It has one!” Hinata yelps, evading Kageyama’s hand as he tries to grab his head. 

By now the size of the present is considerably smaller and can be easily held with one hand. 

Kageyama sighs as again another box waits for him inside the one he’s holding. He pouts and raises his gaze to meet Hinata’s, who’s smile reaches his eyes now. 

“You’re almost there,” Hinata whispers, eyes sparkling. 

Kageyama shakes the box, frown changing from angry to curious with the rattling noise that comes from it. He rips the paper and pauses, staring at the soft velvet cover of the next box, which is different from the previous one in form, and shoots a look at Hinata, who gestures for him to open it. 

Kageyama lifts the lid, and his eyes go wide at its contents. 

Sitting in a soft cushion are a pair of silver rings , surface smooth and neat, save for an inscription saying ‘invincible together’.

Hinata wants to say a million things, but Kageyama’s confused expression and parted lips keep him quiet. The room falls into a heavy silence with Hinata watching, heart beating a mile per hour, and Kageyama trying to say something, gaping from time to time but no sound coming out.

“Uh, it may be sudden i guess…” Hinata comments, smile dropping and stomach starting to feel funny. Kageyama doesn’t look at him, just continues staring at the rings. “When I was thinking of your gift, this became one of the options, and we have been together for a long time so I thought you…” Hinata’s eyes dart around the room, stopping on Kageyama every time he moves in place, biting his lips now. Crap, he’s uncomfortable. “But if you think we’re not ready yet, it’s alright! I…” Hinata stops lo oking at his boyfriend, but catches a glance from him through the corner of his eye. He needs some air. “I need to check on something!”

Hinata tries to stand, the ball in his lap rolling away, but a strong grip on his arm catches him and doesn’t let go despite his effortless struggle.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama says, voice surprisingly calm.“Just ask the damn question.” 

Hinata sits down slowly and breathes deeply before turning back to lock eyes with Kageyama and finally ask, “To-Tobio, would you like to marry me?”

“Of course, you idiot,” Kageyama promptly answers, giving Hinata the cutest smile he has seen to date, and pulls him into a hug. 

Pressing his face against Kageyama’s chest, Hinata laughs, embarrassed. Why had he doubted in the first place? Dumb Kageyama with his stupid cute face.

“You could have asked normally like any other person.”

“But that wouldn’t have been fun!” Hinata looks up, grinning.

Kageyama makes that pouty face Hinata finds adorable before  cracking  his small smile again.

As they agree to just put on the rings already, neither of them can stop smiling. After everything they have been through, good and bad, the idea of swearing to spend their life together, just like that day at Karasuno when they were young and naive, is all they need to make this christmas the best one to date.

“But if you do anything like this dumb prank again,” Kageyama says, smile disappearing for a moment as he slides one of the rings on Hinata’s finger, “I’ll put  _ you  _ in a box and ship it to America.” 

Hinata only giggles, hands shaking as he puts Kageyama’s ring on his finger. He doesn’t say it, but he knows he won this year’s competition.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more stories on my [shared writing blog](http://foxesandferrets.tumblr.com/)!  
> Or you can talk about kagehina to me on my [personal tumblr](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret) :D


End file.
